1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio input device, and, in particular, to a radio input device having a holding part to be held by an operator, an operation part to be operated by the operator, and a transmission part transmitting radio waves from an antenna according to the operator's operation on the operation part.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a computer system, a recent trend is to configure a peripheral device such as a mouse, a keyboard, or such, in such a manner that it may be operated in a wireless manner, for the purpose of simplification of electric connection for such a periodical device or improvement in operation convenience of the same. Radio waves, infrared waves or such may be applied for achieving such a configuration to enable wireless operation.
Thereamong, a method of applying radio waves has an advantage of signal penetrability, an advantage of not being likely to be affected by an obstruction or such thanks to diffraction or reflection of radio waves, and also, advantage of flexibility of location of mounting a relevant facility.
A wireless mouse in a radio wave type has a radio transmission unit built therein, and, transmits coordinate information input by means of a coordinate input part, by means of radio waves from the radio transmission unit (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-196844).